


Tattooed On My Heart

by littleshitwithdreams



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoo artist Wade Wilson, Tattoos, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshitwithdreams/pseuds/littleshitwithdreams
Summary: As young children, adults always told them that everyone had a soulmate, a person they’re destined to be with forever. They should all have identifying marks, a unique mark that only the two mates share as one. Children are taught to begin looking for their marks to pop up when they turn twelve, the age where they begin presenting as alpha, beta, or omega. Most find their mates within a few years of their marks appearing, some never find them at all. The only thing that seems to count when you’re an adult is if you’ve found your mate or not.Or: Wade is a tattoo artist and Peter comes in to get his first tattoo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 267





	1. you had to leave a tattoo on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first a/b/o fic so pls be kind. also if there are any mistakes please let me know, thanks! enjoy :)

Alpha Wade Wilson runs a small tattoo shop at the corner of an empty street in New York where the only light comes from his windows and the bar next door. The street light had been busted for the last six months and no one made any effort to fix it. Not enough traffic in that particular area, apparently.

Inside the shop is a small, black couch against a blood-red wall. The floors were once covered in a carpet only to be ripped out to expose the black tile underneath. The place needed a good sweep and mopping, but nothing that couldn’t be ignored. Drawings hung around the room, some done by Wade and some done by previous artists that worked there before they moved on. The wall opposite the red one is a chalkboard filled with notes from customers or reminders for Wade left by the Beta shop girl, Vanessa. Down the hall was where the booths were. There were four, but only two of them ever had an artist in them. One was Wade, the owner, and another was Beta Weasel, his best friend. The alpha was very particular about the artists he lets into his shop. If it was an alpha artist that was too aggressive, then omegas that come in are uncomfortable. If it was an omega artist, alpha clients tried taking advantage. Wade typically chose beta artists to join him because clients tended to be more comfortable around them. A win-win.

Wade didn’t have an appointment lined up for the first time in a while, so he sat in the tattoo chair, legs kicked up, scrolling through his phone while the television he has hung on the wall quietly played some horror movie. Weasel was working in the booth over a woman with a large back piece of a dragon. Basic. Whatever. And Vanessa sat at the front of the shop in case a client walked in. She was usually listening to music and scrolling through her phone. Wade didn’t care in the slightest.

He lets out a tired sigh, wanting for someone to come in, even if for a simple Pinterest tattoo that he’s probably seen a billion times. He needed to do something with his hands.

“Wade,” Vanessa stuck her head through the curtain that separated his booth from the rest of the shop. “Got a guy that walked in. You free?”

“Fuck yeah!” Wade cheers. “Send him back.”

Vanessa nods then walks away. Wade pushes himself out of the tattoo chair and straightens his sweatshirt. He pushes the sleeves up so the few tattoos he has on his arms were exposed and out of his way. He starts sanitizing the space and getting his equipment set off the side and has his back turned when the curtain flutters open again, and a little thing with floppy brown hair walks through.

The client clears his throat and Wade spins around, getting a whiff of the sweet omega scent that reminded him of a bakery early in the morning when they put out the fresh sweets and dropping the roll of tape he had in his hands.

“Shit,” Wade reached down and picked it up.

“Um,” The boy—because that’s the only way to describe him—breathed. “You’re Wade, right?”

Wade sticks his hand out to shake the others, taking in the softness of his eyes and hair. Actually, all of his features were soft. He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Wade thinks to himself.

How old is this kid?

“That would be me. You even old enough for a tattoo, kid?”

Wade wasn’t giving a minor a tattoo. Not only was it a law, but it was something he stood by. Kids are idiots.

“Not a kid, man. I’m like 24.” The omega rolls his eyes like this is a conversation he has on the regular. Wade wasn’t convinced.

“You got any I.D.?”

The kid pulls out his wallet and then his identification. He hands it to Wade without complaint. Wade scans it over; his name is Peter Parker, his picture was cute, very similar to how he looks now but hair down on his forehead instead of pushed up lazily, a small omega symbol next to his name, and his age checks out. August 10th, 1995. 24, but only by a few months. Wade hands the card back.

“Fine.” Wade grins. “What can I do for you today, Petey?”

Peter’s eyes scan the booth, seeing doodles taped to the walls, some good, some not. A picture of Wade, Weasel, and Vanessa in ugly Christmas sweaters stuck in the corner of the mirror across from the TV. And a mini-fridge with little magnets attached to it, one of which saying “boys are like roses, watch out for the pricks.”

“Uh, I was hoping you had an opening to do a tattoo.” Peter was nervous, Wade could tell from the pheromones the omega unwillingly presented. All omegas have distinctive scents that any alpha could identify when it comes to their extreme emotions. The pheromones usually got stronger and more identifiable the more comfortable and trusted you are with the omega.

“Whatcha thinking about getting?”

Peter finally meets his gaze fully, “A spider on my arm.”

Wade hums and gestures for Peter to take a seat before he pulls the office chair over from a little desk at the side of the booth. He also grabs the notepad and begins sketching while Peter slides into the chair.

“How big are you thinking?” Wade asks without looking up, which in itself was a feat considering how pretty the man was in the chair.

No being attracted to clients. Leads to nowhere but the loss of a client, Wade reminds himself.

“Dunno, was hoping you could help figure that out, I guess.” Peter shrugs. “I’m really open to it looking like anything and any size, so long as it’s on my body forever.”

Wade nods and finishes his sketch. He looks it over for a few seconds before lifting the pad and showing Peter what he had been working on. It was long and would probably take up Peter’s entire forearm if Wade has planned on keeping it the size of the sketch. Wade thought it would look sick on the pale skin of the man sitting in the chair.

“Holy shit,” Peter breathes. “I can’t believe you did that so quickly.”

Wade shrugs, “Saw a design similar to this once before but can’t remember where. Thought it’d look fucking sick as a tattoo. What do you think?”

“I love it.” Peter beams. His smile was enough to kinda melt Wade’s heart a little. It was fine. Wade couldn’t take his eyes away from the blinding action. He also couldn’t stop being exhilarated by the happy pheromones the omega was releasing. His nervousness was beginning to drift away. It made Wade’s alpha growl happily.

“Will you be able to do it today?” Peter asks, jittery in the tattoo chair.

Wade, with all of his might, tried to keep from releasing calming pheromones to the omega. That’s a big no-no to do to strangers. Plus, Wade wasn’t a total creep. Instead, Wade nods enthusiastically and turns to create a stencil for the tattoo.

“We can start right now if you want. Personally, I think this will look really good if it takes up your forearm. How’s that sound?”

Peter purrs. It spikes Wade’s attention completely when the unexpected sound is the response he gets. He raises an eyebrow, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Without looking at the omega, Wade knows he was embarrassed and probably blushing. Instead, wade calls Vanessa back so she can go make a stencil of the spider drawing. The woman does so without question while Wade turns and grabs a razor and some antibacterial cleaner to clean the omega’s arm so they can get started. Wade pulls up the armrest so the other man could prop his arm and let Wade have better access to where he wants the tattoo.

“This your first tattoo?” Wade asks, curious. He wipes down the arm and takes the razor to it, shaving off the hair in the way.

Peter hums, “Yeah. Been thinking about this one for a while now and finally got the nerve to get it done. I saw your shop when I was walking past the other day and figured, why not?”

“Good choice in shops,” Wade joked. He wiped the skin free from any loose hair and cleaned it with his antibacterial spray. Goosebumps rose on the omega’s arm from the cold liquid.

Vanessa reenters the room holding a piece of paper with the spider design on it. Wade takes it from her and holds his hand up for a fist bump. The woman raises an eyebrow at him but returns the gesture. Instead of turning to leave, the beta props herself against the wall and watches Wade.

“So,” Vanessa says, a questioning tone that Wade has grown used to. “I met this omega at the bar the other day, Wade.”

Wade snorts, knowing where this was going. “What does that have to do with me?”

Peter sat quietly in the chair, and Wade really hoped Vanessa didn’t make him too uncomfortable with the conversation she was trying to start. Vanessa had a way of getting under everyone's skin, but not in a way that could make you hate her. She lives for the thrill of making everyone uncomfortable. It was kind of one of the reasons Wade had wanted to be her friend in the first place and what ultimately made him hire her to be the shop girl.

“She said that she’s looking for her soulmate. A big strong alpha that can take good care of her.” Vanessa keeps on, tossing a glance in Peter’s direction.

“Since when do you hang around sappy omegas at bars, Ness?” Wade keeps up with the conversation but turns to Peter to apply the stencil to his arm. He meets eyes with the boy before laying the stencil down on his forearm resting between them.

“It wasn’t like I was seeking out lonely omegas, Wade. She was drunk and crying. Walked up to Weasel and me when we were ordering drinks.” Vanessa explains. “If I had the choice, I would have never interacted with the girl. She was ridiculous.”

Wade hums but doesn’t entertain her with a response. This doesn’t deter her from her story, though as she keeps pushing on.

“Anyway, Weas kept talking to her, asking her questions, making her cry some more, you know how he is, but then she said something that really caught my attention and made me think of you. She said she was looking for an alpha that she had met in Jacksonville about ten years ago that was in the military. Said he was a talker, kind of an asshole, and absolutely the most attractive alpha she has ever seen.”

Wade snorts at that. He hasn’t been considered attractive since ’09. His half scarred face and short hair that kept that way because it was too patchy to grow long really took the definition of attractive right from under his feet. He tried not to think about how absolutely beautiful he once was back in his prime.

“She said that he protected her from an asshole alpha that tried to grab her without her consent. Very Prince Charming of him, you know.” Vanessa joked.

“Again, Ness, I really don’t see what that has to do with me,” Wade tells her. Peter eyes the woman and Wade can feel his pheromones shift but he can’t place what he is feeling. While alphas and omegas could sense pheromones and could usually place the most obvious ones, it wasn’t until they became close that they can actually tell what the other is feeling.

“Well, I kind of suggested that she come to the shop to meet you because you are very similar to the alpha she described from Jacksonville.”

“Vanessa,” Wade sighs.

The beta raises her hands in defense, “I know, you don’t like it when I try to set you up. Save the speech. I just thought maybe she could be the one, you know?”

Wade feels Peter get annoyed, and maybe it was because he was also starting to get annoyed. He gets it. Being a single, unmated alpha was kind of sad. People expect you to find “the one” and Wade wasn’t even close to finding that. He hadn’t even looked at his soul-mark on his shoulder pretty much since he presented. He didn’t feel the need. He knew deep down that whoever he was destined to be with would end up hating him, either because of his crass attitude or because he no longer looked like the poster-boy for the next Hollywood movie. And he was comfortable being alone. It was fine.

Vanessa could feel his mood shift, even with her less heightened beta senses, so she sighed and mumbled an apology before exiting through the curtain to return to her place at the front of the shop.

Wade gets it. He knows that his friend just wants him to be happy, but he didn’t see why he had to be happy with someone else. He wasn’t this codependent freak that everyone just assumes he is. Sure, he gets lonely and depressed, and maybe it is partly due to not finding his true mate, but it didn’t really matter. He could deal with it.

Silently, Wade preps the needle and the tattoo machine. He knew he should probably apologize to Peter for the awkward atmosphere that was left after Vanessa’s comments, but he didn’t. It’s fine. The tattoo wouldn’t take long to do and Peter can be on his way.

“Ready?” Wade asked and could feel Peter’s nerves rise again. This time, without any thought, he let out a wave of calming pheromones, which almost immediately got the young omega to calm down. Wade regretted doing it as soon as he had realized what he had done, and this time he went to apologize.

“Shit— I didn’t mean to do that. Sorry.” Wade cringed at his own thoughtlessness.

Peter smiled though, “It's okay. It probably helped us both out in the long run. Now let’s get this thing done.”

And with that, Wade set out on tattooing the best damn tattoo he has ever done (not really, but it is definitely one of the best experiences with a client he has ever had). While Wade was leaned over the omega’s arm, the stronger his scent became stronger because he was so close now, but Peter kept chatting away. Wade chatted back more when he would come up from the tattoo but mostly just listened to the boy talk about everything and nothing at the same time. He told Wade about how he graduated from college and finally lives by himself, having moved straight from his aunt's house to live a friend to where he is now. He mentioned wanting to get a pet but not knowing what he should get and where to get it from. And usually, the chattier clients give Wade a headache, but hearing Peter’s voice was relaxing and Wade could probably listen to him talk for hours.

“Sorry,” Peter winces when he jerks as Wade slides the needle closer to the pit of his elbow. Wade was able to pull away before he messed up the line, knowing that the closer to the elbow he was, the more sensitive it was.

“All good?’ Wade asks after a second. He was almost done with the outline, just two legs to go, and then he would need to start on filling in the body, which would be more painful for the omega.

Peter nods, “Yep. Sorry for talking so much too. Guess I’m talkative when I’m in pain.”

Wade chuckles, “Don’t worry about it. I’m enjoying your little stories. Keeps me entertained.”

“Okay, good.” Peter blushes. “Can I ask you a question though?”

“Shoot.”

“What made you want to become a tattoo artist?”

Wade hums and thinks for a moment. Was it the fact that every other job he’s had never worked out? Not really. His inability to focus in any setting that he deemed too formal? Partly. Or was it the fact that after all the years of being lonely, seeing a new client every day and getting to interact with them was the best part of his day, even if the majority of them pissed him off so much that he has actually considered killing a few of them?

Instead, Wade answered with, “I liked art growing up and never really had any other talent. I did a few odd jobs here and there but finally landed at a place that I could tattoo full time. Stuck with it ever since.”

"Do you enjoy it?"

"For the most part. There are days when it gets to be a lot. My back hurts all the fucking time too, but that might be the worst part. And the assholes that come in and waste my time." Wade explains. He leans back in with the tattoo machine, "You ready?"

Peter takes a breath and nods. Wade continues his job, finishing the outline of the spider's legs. Peter was quiet this time around, which worried Wade slightly but he didn't question the boy's silence and kept working. He focused on the lines, making them straight, trying to push away the feeling of worry or frustration from when Vanessa was in the room earlier. He has no clue as to why the beta woman does things like that. He knew it made Peter uncomfortable. Hell, it made him uncomfortable and Vanessa is his friend and employee. He can only imagine how the exchange made the young omega feel. He didn't even have to really imagine. He could feel Peter get uncomfortable. And whatever that other feeling was. Maybe irritation. He couldn't really place it. He sniffs. The sweet bakery scent that came from Peter had almost completely returned to what it was when he had entered the shop, maybe a little off because of the needle pounding into his skin over and over again, causing pain. At least it wasn't the scent from when Vanessa was causing trouble. 

Wade finishes off the last leg of the spider, wiping it clean as he pulls the machine away from the omega's arm. 

"Ta-da," Wade says. 

"It looks great," Peter tells him, smiling happily. "I should've come to you sooner."

"We're gonna take a quick break, then I can come back in to shade it if that's what you want." The alpha tells him. Peter nods in agreement and wiggles to sit in a more comfortable position. 

Wade leans back in his chair, eyes flickering to the TV that had changed from a horror movie to a commercial, then back to Peter. 

"Sorry 'bout Vanessa earlier," Wade clears his throat. Peter looks up at him. 

"Is she always like that?"

Wade shrugs, "Mostly. She's entertaining when you get a drink in her."

Peter snorts. "It just seems like maybe she shouldn't be in your business like that, you know? Like, I know I don't know you, but I have people in my life like that. Always telling me I need a mate before I get too old. You know how it is. It gets old after a while." 

"It doesn't bother me too much," Wade fibs. 

"Sure," Peter smiles slightly. He didn't believe Wade and Wade knew it, but it didn't really matter. He didn't owe Peter an explanation. 

"You want something to drink?" Wade diverts the conversation. Not because he was uncomfortable. Obviously. Why would he be uncomfortable? An omega sympathizing with his lack of a mate and the constant focus on his love life this afternoon. Nothing to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Sure," Peter agrees. Wade stands and leaves the booth, making his way to the office where they keep a fridge that was always stocked with drinks and snacks. As he enters the room, he sees Weasel sitting on the recliner sitting across from a desk and TV. 

"Hey, man," Wade greets. "Finished with that back piece?"

Weasel looks up from his phone, "Yeah. I've got one more session with her in a few weeks, but I'm done for the day. Heard you have a nice omega in your booth, though. How's that going?"

Wade groans and opens the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. "I'm dying in there, dude. Ness made it weird as fuck."

"Trying to set you up again? I heard. I told her not to. You know she doesn't listen." 

"She's fucking killing me, man." Wade sighs.

"She's just trying to help," Weasel tells him. Wade knows this. He does. It doesn't make it any better. 

"Yeah, well..." Wade shakes the bottles in his hands. "Best get back to it."

Weasel gives him a thumbs up and Wade leaves the office. 

After returning to the booth and giving Peter his water, Wade makes quick work of finishing up the tattoo. The shading takes a bit longer than the outline work, but because of how long Wade has been tattooing and his sudden urge to have a break from Peter's enticing scent. He didn't realize how hard it was to sit in the small room with omega until the omega himself had brought up the idea of mates. He has never had a problem relaxing in rooms with omegas before, and he knows that his rut isn't for a long while, so he doesn't know what makes Peter different than all of the other. He just knows that he needs to be quick to keep his composure. 

He wipes the tattoo cleans one last time, smiling down at his work, proud of what he had done. 

"Done?" Peter asks, looking down at his arm. 

"Done," Wade grins at him. He wraps the tattoo after taking a photo of it to add to his portfolio.

"It looks great!" Peter exclaims happily. 

"Yeah? You like?"

"Hell yeah,"

Wade was hit with Peter's scent of happiness, and he couldn't help the pride that he emits. He is proud that he was able to elicit that kind of response from the omega from just a straightforward task that took him just over an hour to complete.

Wade stands up and stretches, leaning over doing a number on his back. Peter stands as well and walks over to the mirror to see the tattoo from a better angle. His smile is bright. It could probably light up a room. Or the world, Wade thinks. If Wade were a peacock, he would be strutting around with his tail spread wide and chest puffed out. 

Peter turns and wraps his arms around Wade, catching the alpha by surprise. Wade held his breath, not wanting to breathe in too deeply because of the sweet scent coming from the omega. The hug wasn't long, but it was enough to affect Wade and cause his heart to pound erratically. Before he knew it, Peter was pulling away with a shy smile on his lips and a blush across his cheeks. 

"Thank you," The omega mumbles.

"Anytime," Wade tells him honestly. 

"I'm going to be coming back for more, just so you know," Peter tells him happily. 

Wade smiles, "I'll be looking forward to it then."

With that, Wade leads Peter to the front of the shop where Vanessa was sitting, humming to a rock song that played quietly. He helped him check out, even turning down the tip that Peter tried to give him. 

"Thank you," Peter tells him once more as he leaves. 

When Wade turns his attention back to the counter, he sees cash lying there that Peter must have put there when Wade felt the urge to make a joke to Vanessa. Sneaky omega. Wade couldn't wait until he comes back into the shop to get another tattoo. 


	2. i need a new tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a panic attack in this chapter. Please do not read if that will be a trigger.

Wade’s mind was always racing, new ideas and thoughts popping in and out regularly throughout the day. He could rarely focus on just one thing, let alone keep a thought about one thing for weeks. So his insistent thoughts of a curly-haired omega were more distracting than any actual thought process he has ever had in his life. The alpha found himself daydreams all through the day of the omega, during a meeting with Vanessa and Weasel, while tattooing a client, and even at night when he tries to sleep. Especially at night when he’s trying to sleep. It’s like the little omega is glued in his brain, and he can’t get rid of him. And he’s not sure if he wants to.   
  
When Wade noticed that his thoughts kept drifting to Peter indiscriminately, he was sitting in the bar next door to the shop with Weasel and Vanessa having beers. It’s a Thursday, so the bar is relatively empty, excusing the regulars that seemed as if they lived there. Thursdays are slow at the shop usually, so the three almost always end up at the bar next door for drinks. It was practically a tradition. 

Vanessa is talking shit about Weasel’s inability to get the printer in the shop to work, and Wade tries to focus on his friends, he does. Still, he keeps zoning out and being brought back by a wave of a hand in front of his face by either of the betas beside him. At one point, Weasel just says fuck it and lets the alpha zone out as much as he would like. He obviously wasn’t as interested in their conversation as he should have been.

”Hey, dickhead!” Vanessa calls to him at some point. “May I ask what the fuck had got you so distracted from this incredible conversation?” 

No, Wade wants to say. Instead, “It’s nothing. Sorry. I’ll focus now.” 

”You’ve been like this for like a month now, Wade. Tell us what’s going on.” Vanessa demands. Wade rolls his eyes. She’s always so dramatic.

“I’d rather not,” Wade mumbles and shoots back the rest of his beer that he had been sipping on.

“Lil’ baby is shy, Ness,” Weasel mocks.

“Fuck off,” Wade grumbles. 

“Only if you tell us,” Vanessa sing-songs and pushes her chest into Wade’s shoulder. If Wade were honest, he used to have a tiny crush on Ness. Yeah, she’s a beta, but she’s funny and exciting, and Wade likes that about someone. Unfortunately, Vanessa is looking for her true mate, a beta, and gay. Wade didn’t stand a chance. 

“Why would I tell you nosey fucks? So you can talk about me behind my back like I know you do in the office when you think I can’t hear you? No, thanks.” 

“You could hear us?” Weasel jokes with wide eyes like he had been caught. Wade rolls his eyes again. 

“Come on, Wade!” Vanessa whines. “Don’t make me start guessing.” 

Wade raises an eyebrow, “Do it.”

The beta huffs and begins listing of one ridiculous thing after another. She starts by asking if Wade has lost his favorite pen and moves to asking if the alpha killed someone. 

“You think I killed someone?” Wade questions, interrupting her guessing. She shrugs.

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” She says easily as if she hadn’t just suggested that Wade has killed a person. Wade shrugs. Fair enough. 

"You think Wade would feel anything but indifferent after he killed a man? We obviously know two different Wades." Weasel tsked. Wade nods. Again, fair enough. 

"So, what's been keeping you so distracted then if you haven't killed some?" Ness asks. 

Okay, maybe Wade should tell his friends that for the last month, the only thing he could think about is the sweet-smelling omega that came in for a spider tattoo who had the softest looking curls and the kindest eyes and the cutest smile that lights up a room. Sure they will give him hell. Vanessa will freak, thinking that he is finally coming to terms with finally finding a mate. Weasel will call Wade a pussy or something, tell him that he was cheesy, or drag him for not making a move when the opportunity was right there. Either way, the comments from his best friends were expected, and he was not ready for all of that. With that being said though, Wade tells them what--or who has been on his mind, keeping him distracted and disoriented. The two listen quietly, which is unusual for the pair of them. Wade tells them that Peter has been circling his brain since the moment he left the shop a month ago. No matter how hard he tries to stop thinking about the omega, the more he thinks about him. He tells them that it was driving him crazy, thinking about the boy non-stop. 

"We need to get him back to the shop," Vanessa decides as soon as Wade is done speaking.

"We can't lure kids into a tattoo parlor. That is a little preditor-ish, even for the two of you." Weasel adds. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes, "We're not going to kidnap him, dumbass. He'll come in all on his own that way, and then Wade can ask him out."

"Woah," Wade speaks up. "Who said I wanted to ask him out?"

Vanessa and Weasel scoff at the same time.

"Wade, buddy, I don't even believe in the whole true-mate thing or whatever, but I am one hundred percent certain that that omega is yours." Weasel sips his beer. Vanessa nods. 

"Not this shit again," Wade sighs. He waves down the bartender. If his friends were going to start back up with this mate talk again, he is going to need another drink. 

"Wade, seriously," Vanessa shakes his shoulder. "And even if you two don't have soul mark, there's a connection between the two of you. Did you see him get pissed when I brought up the other omega that I invited to the shop? He's clearly into you." 

"You can't possibly think that he would be into me because he got annoyed when you were annoying, Ness. Fuck, I was annoyed at you that day." Wade groans. 

"I'm telling you, Wade; he was into you." Vanessa declares.

"Should've got a look at his soul mark," Weasel jokes. Vanessa gasps and slaps the man. 

"He totally should have!"

"You both know that those marks can appear anywhere on the body, right? You want me to just try to find it? Like, hey Peter, lemme see your cock so I can see if your soul mark is there." Wade scoffs. "That would never work."

Vanessa hums, "Or, and hear me out, look in the place that yours is because soul mates have their marks in the same place."

"Where is your mark anyway?" Weasel asks.

Wade shoots back the rest of his beer, stands up, slaps a few bills on the bar for the bartender, and says, "Well, this has been fun, but it looks like it is time for me to go. See ya tomorrow, fuckers."

Weasel groans, "You're a dick, man."

"Thanks," Wade smirks. He squeezes Weasel's shoulder and presses a kiss to Vanessa's head as he walks towards the door. Maybe these Thursday nights out need to be paused until Wade could get his head right. Then he can provide the proper banter that his friends love, and also keep them off his back about any omega whatsoever. Well, he can hope.

\--- 

It's two months later, and the shop is slow. The holidays are quickly approaching, and clients tend to dwindle because people are trying to save more money. While Wade was aware of the fact, it didn't mean he enjoyed sitting in a quiet shop with nothing to do, hoping for a walk-in. The shop hours on Wednesdays were noon until eight, and it is currently 4:30. Wade has scrolled through every piece of social media he has on his phone, watched two different movies, and even considered taking a nap. He didn't. He was tempted to go see what Weasel was working on, but the man had been leaning over his Ipad with his stylus working on a drawing or something. Last time Wade had interrupted the man with nonsense while he was drawing, Wade almost got his head bitten off. He wouldn't risk it. And Vanessa isn't in because she had a doctor's appointment, or maybe it was a funeral? Wade doesn't remember. Or care. Nothing for her to do there anyway. 

Eventually, Wade decided that he would take a nap. There's a bell over the door so he can hear if someone walks into the shop. It's fine. A short nap never hurt anyone. 

He was asleep for all of fifteen minutes when the bell rang from the shop door opening up. Wade didn't wake, though. And Weasel had stepped out the backdoor to have a smoke break, leaving the client to wander until he stumbled upon a sleeping alpha kicked back in a tattoo chair. He clears his throat, which is what startles the alpha awake and the first thing Wade even recognizes, even before seeing the client, was the sweet smell that had entered his booth. The familiar smell that Wade hadn't been able to stop thinking about in months. The next thing Wade recognizes is the sweet face that the odor is coming from. Peter. 

"Sorry to wake you," Peter seems as if he is holding back a giggle. His curls looked a bit longer this time and a bit more disheveled like he had just rolled out of bed to come into the shop. 

Wade sits up and wipes his eyes, "Hey, Peter. Sorry. You okay?"

He was rambling. How embarrassing. 

"Um," Peter shifts. "I tried calling to see if you had room in your schedule to see me today, but no one answered. I figured I could come by instead. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course!" Wade exclaims then clears his throat. "I mean, sorry, yeah. Ness is gone for the day, and clearly, Weasel and I don't know how to do her job, but you're always welcome."

"Thanks," Peter grinned. "So, you're not busy?"

"Haven't seen a single person all day," Wade chuckles and stands from the chair. "What can I do for you?"

He gestures for Peter to sit in the tattoo chair and pulls his chair closer, not being able to help himself from being near the younger man's smell. He's missed it, even after the one time he has been around it. And that makes him sound crazy, but it is true. Peter sits and crosses his legs at the ankle and folds his hands in his lap. 

"I want to get a name on my shoulder," Peter says. Wade nods and grabs his sketchpad. 

"The name?"

"May. I want to get it near my collar bone in like a swirly, pretty font, you know?" Peter tries the explain. Wade nods. He turns to his computer and begins looking at different font types. When he comes across the pretty cursive fonts, he moves out of the way and lets peter tell him which one he likes, and then Wade can work from there. The omega picks a delicate cursive one, and Wade makes a copy of it quickly. 

"May a girlfriend?" Wade asks in what he hopes is a slick tone as he creates the stencil. 

Peter chuckles, "Easy alpha. May is my aunt. She raised me."

A chill shoots up Wade's spine when the omega calls him 'alpha,' and Wade might have a breakdown right on the spot if Peter calls him that one more time. Fuck. Wade might finally be taken out. And by an omega that he barely knows but might possibly be in love with at that. Wade chooses to focus all of his attention on making the stencil because if he focuses on anything else, he might explode. The omega does not need to end up with chunks of alpha all over him before he even gets his tattoo that he came for. Maybe after. 

"Oh," Wade says softly and turns his way, stencil in hand. "Gonna need ya to take your top off for me, Pete."

Peter flushes, "You talk to all omegas like that?"

"Only the pretty ones," Wade joked and winked. Peter chuckles and pulls his white t-shirt over his head, revealing smooth pale skin covering the slightest formation of abs. Wade couldn't keep his eyes from moving up the omega's toned chest, and his alpha was proud when his eyes finally reached Peter's face and found him blushing again.

"Turn for me?" The alpha requests and twirls his finger. Peter nods and does so.

Wade feels his breath from his lungs disappear. He feels like he had been roundhouse kicked in the chest then dropped on his back from the top of a building. Fuck. He can't do this. Physically. He might pass out. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needs to get up and leave right this second, or he might just faint in front of the omega. That would be embarrassing. He can't faint in front of Peter!

"Um," Wade stands suddenly. "I'll be right back — I-Uh-Forgot a thing. B-R-B."

Peter turns his head to look at him over his shoulder, brows raised. "Oh, okay."

Wade nods once, lay down the stencil and bolts. To the office, he decides when he asks himself where he needs to go. Weasel should be back from his smoke break by now. He'll know what to do. Fuck. Wade pushes the door to the office open, breath raging wild. His eyes dart around the room, looking for Weasel. He feels like the room is spinning. His breathing was fast, but he wasn't getting enough air in. He's suffocating. He feels trapped in a tank of water that he can't swim out to get the air he needs. What the fuck is happening? 

"Wade?" Weasel walks into the room, but Wade is no longer looking for him, too focused on his own breath. His vision is blurred, with tears, or maybe his eyes were finally going to shit. He can't be sure. 

"Can't breathe," Wade croaks out to his friend. Weasel walks closer to him and guides him to the couch, helping him sit down. 

"Wade, what is going on?" Weasel asks, concerned. And Weasel never gets worried about Wade. So much so that at times, Wade thinks the beta might hate him. 

Wade shakes his head and brings his hand to his chest. Maybe that will help. 

"Try to take deep breathes, man. In and out." Weasel instructs. "Fuck, where is Ness when we need her?" 

Wade tries to take deep breathes, he does, but it doesn't feel like its working. He might die. Shit. He's going to die in the office of his tattoo parlor with Weasel at his side while he has a panic attack. This will be his legacy. 

"Hold on, Wade. Keep breathing. Let me go find some help." Weasel tells him and stands again, rushing out of the office. 

Wade takes deep breathes. He tries to at least. It's tight and it hurts like a bitch. His skin is clammy like he had been running around just moments ago, and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. 

In and out. 

In and out.

In and out.

It's not fucking helping. 

Weasel reappears, followed by Peter. His shirt is back on and the boy looks worried. So embarrassing. 

"Wade, we need you to focus on something, okay?" Peter gets closer to the man and squats in front of him. "Can you name five things you see in the room? What do you see?"

Wade looks around. TV, chair, refrigerator, Weasel, Peter.

"TV," Wade pushes out between jagged breaths. 

"Yep, good. What else?"

"Chair, fridge," Wade breathes. "Weasel, you."

Peter nods and touches the alpha's knee, "Great. What about four things you can touch?"

"Couch, chair, Weasel, you." Wade breathes a bit deeper. 

"Good," Peter smiles softly. "Three things you can hear?"

Wade listens. He has to focus, but he can hear the ticking of a clock, a dripping pipe, and Peter's breathing. He tells the omega as such. Peter smiles and nods again, "And two things you can smell?"

"You," Wade breathes in deeper through his nose. Fresh sweets in a bakery. He sniffs again, searching for any other scent that isn't Peter. It's hard, but he can vaguely smell the burrito Weasel had for lunch. "And a burrito."

"One thing you can taste?" Peter asks, quiet as a mouse. Wade was starting to lose the tight feeling in his chest, and his breathing becomes regular and more manageable again. 

"The coffee from this morning," Wade breathes in deep. He closes his eyes after a few seconds, regaining his full ability to breathe in and out without feeling like he was drowning. 

"Excellent," Peter smiles once more. His hand is still resting on Wade's knee, but Wade isn't going to complain. The touch from the omega is grounding enough; he probably could have done without he grounding techniques, though he is glad that he had done them. "You okay?"

Wade breathes in deep once more, "Just peachy. Thank you." 

Wade's hands are shaking and he feels tired, which he guesses is normal after not breathing properly for a solid five minutes. 

"Man, Wade, you scared the shit outta me." Weasel sighs and finally take a step closer to the other men. Wade snorts. 

"Sorry to inconvenience your day with a panic attack, jackass."

"Good thing Peter was here, or you might've died or something." Weasel jokes. Wade rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Well, I don't think he would have died," Peter interrupts. "But I'm glad I was here to help you get through it easier."

Wade smiles softly down at the squatting omega. He really hopes he didn't make a fool of himself. 

"What had you so freaked out anyway?" Weasel asks. Wade watches Peter's face twitch like he was holding himself back from saying something, and his scent switch from calming to annoyed in almost an instant. Wade knew the feeling. Weasel is nosey, though, and means no harm by the question. Unfortunately, though, Wade was not ready to tell his beta friend that he had just discovered his true mate while trying to put a stencil for a tattoo on his back — not happening. Seeing the matching mark on the omega's shoulder, the one that looks identical to the one on his own shoulder, was enough excitement for the day. In no way does he need Weasel jumping his case -- or telling Vanessa at that. 

"Dunno," Wade answers instead. Its the truth, for the most part. He doesn't know why he had a panic attack after seeing that Peter has the same matching soul mark as him. 

"You suddenly get scares of tattoo guns or something?" Weasel jokes and laughs at himself. Peter growls. Like full on growls at the beta. Weasel stands a bit taller at the noise, and Wade practically melts in a puddle. 

"Woah, kid," Weasel raises his hands in defense. "It was a joke, jeez."

"It's not funny, dude. He clearly just had a panic attack, and you're giving him shit for it. Back off." Peter scowls. 

If Wade could purr, he would. 

"Sorry, man," Weasel sighs. "Look, I'll be in my booth if you need me. Obviously, you both need time to just chill." 

Wade, despite feeling bad about his friend leaving, was happy to let him leave the room, so it was just him and Peter. The omega stands, his hand falling from Wade's knee, and sits down next to him. 

"Sorry," Peter says, guilt washing over his scent and his face.

Wade nudged him with his elbow, "Don't be. He'll be alright."

"I didn't mean to growl at him, though. It just kinda came out."

Wade stays quiet. Peter being protective over him was exciting. Sure, the young omega wasn't aware that they both share a soul mark, but the connection between them was evident. It's probably why Wade hasn't been able to stop thinking about the omega since he met him, he comes to think of it. The constant thoughts of Peter in and out of his head all day made way more sense now that he knows that their souls belong together, or whatever the fuck soul marks are supposed to be. He can't even believe he found someone that shares the mark with him, let alone someone that looks like Peter. 

The two sit together on the couch for a while, enjoying the silence in the room with the comfort of the other. Wade uses the quiet time between them to finish calming down, and he is grateful for the omega just wanting to sit with him while he does so. Wade can't remember the last time he enjoyed sitting in silence with a person. He can't even recall there ever being a person that he liked doing such a thing with. He's glad its the omega.

"Can I ask you something?" Wade asks after a while. Peter nods. "Why'd you help me?"

Peter thinks before answering. Wade waits.

"I know how it feels to be panicking like that. I wish I had someone to help me when I do." Peter says softly. "And I like you. It wasn't a hard decision to help."

 _I like you._ The words get stuck in Wade's brain on a loop. _I like you. I like you. I like you._

Wade thinks his heart soared.

"I like you too," Wade tells him. "And thank you. I'll have to remember that trick if it happens again."

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't." Peter leans closer and bumps his shoulder with Wade's. 

"Want me to finish your tattoo?" Wade questions after another round of quiet. 

Peter shakes his head, "No. I'll come back another day. I know you're tired after all that."

"You sure? It shouldn't take that long." Wade makes sure. And to be completely honest, he wants to get another look at the mark on the omega's shoulder. The thin line that is shaped like a heart, twirling around itself with what looks like a mask inside of it. Wade has never seen anything like it, which makes the mark so special in the first place. 

"I'm sure, Wade," Peter smiles. "If your feeling better tomorrow and have time, I'll come by." 

Wade smiles, "Thank you." 

"Of course,"

Wade wonders what it would be like to hold they omega's hand, to lean into the sweet smell of him, to hold him. He can't, though. He's made it this long without his true mate. He's been relatively happy. And sure, the omega has been the only thing he could think about for months, and seeing the mark on his shoulder just made it harder to not want any of that with the omega. Plus, Peter had told him the first time they met that he wasn't interested in finding his mate, or something like that. Wade thinks he might have blocked out that part of their conversation for whatever reason. 

Peter can't know about their twin marks, Wade decides right then and there. 

"Hey, I was wondering," Peter begins. "Would you like to get dinner or something with me sometime?"

"Yes," Wade says with no hesitation. Fuck. Not the plan, Wade. Not the plan. What is wrong with him?

Peter beams and Wade's heart melts, "Great! How's Friday sound?"

"Perfect."

\--

And that is how Wade ends up seeing Peter Wednesday, Thursday, and a plan for again on Friday. 

Their meeting on Thursday should have short. Wade had squeezed him into his schedule for his tattoo, so there wasn't much time for chit-chat between them. There was barely enough time for Wade to get lunch. Vanessa was back in the shop that day so she ran to a nearby store and grabbed him a sandwich from the deli there so he could eat between clients. Though, Wade thinks Vanessa was the one that made his schedule so busy in the first place. How could they be so busy on Thursday when on Wednesday they saw no one? The only reason could be Vanessa is fucking with them.

So, right after Wade tosses his lunch trash, Wade saw that Peter was the next in the chair. He was hoping he would have more time to talk to the omega, maybe plan their date. They discussed a few things while Wade tattooed. They decided on going to get dinner. Nowhere fancy, but a nice restaurant for the two to enjoy. 

When Wade finished the omega's tattoo, he walked him to the front desk, just like he had done the first time they met. This time there were people sitting around, waiting to be seen. Wade hasn't seen this many people in the waiting room in a while. Peter was smiling widely at the alpha and was releasing the sweetest of pheromones that made Wade want to cry. 

"See you tomorrow?" Wade checked. 

"Of course. And the tattoo looks great. Thank you." Peter grins happily. 

"Soon, you'll have more than I do," Wade chuckles. 

"That's the goal." 

They look at each other for a few seconds, just smiling. Despite this being what feels like the busiest day of Wade's life, it feels as if he can take a few moments for just him and Peter. 

"Look at the ass on that omega, man," Wade hears from his right. Peter tenses and Wade's head whips to where the voice came from. He sees an older alpha with a baseball cap on. His beard is short and he looks clean. Wade steps closer to the omega in front of him and lets out a growl from deep in his chest. Peter presses himself against Wade to get out of the eye line of the leering alpha.

"Watch your mouth, or get the fuck outta my shop," Wade glares. The other alpha looks up at him and smirks.

"That your omega you have there?"

Wade's chest puffs, "Does it matter? You sure as hell should not be talking to anyone like that, no matter if they're mated or not."

"He's not yours, so fuck off." The hatted alpha scoffs.

Wade growls again and turns his body towards the other alpha, showing him that he definitely should not be fucked with. Peter stood closely behind him and the alpha could feel his fingers at the hem of his shirt like he wanted to hold on but couldn't bring himself to do so. The alpha in the hat stayed seated like he wasn't afraid of Wade, which irked Wade to no end. 

"Get out of my shop," Wade orders, his alpha ready to jump him if he is given a chance. 

"Or what?" The other alpha rolls his eyes. 

Wade growls and moves to step forward, but Peter finally grabs the hem of his shirt and it makes Wade freeze. 

"Wade, please," He can hear Peter say softly.

"Leave," Wade growls out once more and points to the door. The other alpha rolls his eyes again but stands up regardless and walks out of the shop. The other people in the waiting area watched him leave with their breaths held. Wade takes a deep breath to calm down. Peter slips his hand under the alphas shirt, laying a calming hand on the alpha's back. Wade shivers but lets the touch work its magic. 

"Ness?" Wade calls to his friend who was sitting at the desk. "I'm going for a walk. Figure something out with the schedule while I'm gone." 

"Got it," He hears the beta call back. Wade nods once and begins walking, Peter still hanging on to his shirt.

The air outside was crisp, the November air hitting Wade's arms and cooling him significantly. The feeling of the air and added to Peter's hand still on his back are calming his nerves rapidly. 

"So, that guy was a dick," Peter jokes to lighten to mood. Wade laughs. 

"Yeah, he was," the alpha says. "And his beard was stupid."

"Fuck yeah, it was," Peter laughs. Wade feels a second hand touch his back and then both slide around to rest on his lower stomach. Peter's chest is pressed against Wade's back, and the alpha relaxes into the hug. It's warm and strong, grounding. The embrace is the best feeling Wade has ever felt, and he can only hope for more like this in the future. 

Peter lets him go after a while, and Wade spins around and pulls the omega into his chest, giving him a proper hug. He takes a deep breath and lets the sweet smell overcome him. 

He can live in this moment for the rest of time, he thinks. Trapped here in a hug with the sweetest smelling, prettiest, kindest omega Wade has ever come across. 


End file.
